Fandral and Loki have a little fun after hours
by ItsRosseth
Summary: Loki comes back home after drinking to a surprised sleeping Fandral.   Fandral makes Loki feel better  SLASH. LOKI/FANDRAL


Okay, this is apart of a RP on Tumblr. My friend Tina (Bambistark) and I wrote this and since I've noticed the major lack of Fandral/Loki slash here, I thought to share. Tina is the Loki, and I am the Fandral. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Loki wandered home, a little tipsy, but not exactly drunk. He had a lot to drink, which would have him on the ground easily if he were human. He fumbled with the doorknob and slowly came into the apartment. He let out a sigh and first went to the bathroom to try to splash some water on his face before he moved to fall on his face on the bed.<p>

He didn't even know if Fandral was home or not. By default he just sort of curled up and twisted himself in the blankets and skins like he used to when he was alone.

Fandral was curled up on his side of the bed when a heavy weight fell ontop of him. "Oof! Why you-" He woke with a start, shaking his head and looking at what was half on him. "Loki?" Fandral rubbed his eyes and looked him over. "This is the third time this has happened…"

".. Oh you are here…" Loki wiggled a bit to the side and drapped an arm over Fandral. He was definitely on a buzz, his cheeks were flushed and he nuzzled into Fandral's neck.

"Hmm, of course I would be." He smiled and shifted to wrap his arm around the other mans waist. Raising an eyebrow he asked with a teasing lit laced through his voice, "Have..have you been drinking, Loki?"

His mouth curled into a half grin, "Whaaat? No, I don't drink… remember?" he snickered. His face fell straight and he let out a sigh. "Sorry… I needed it aparently…"

"Aye. You did." He reached up and ran his fingers through Loki's hair, absentmindedly. "Feeling any better?"

He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Fandral's fingers in his hair. "Only a little…" He opened his eyes and looked up at Fandral. He moved a hand over Fandral's chest and sort of automatically gave him a gentle massage like rub.

Smiling slightly, he rested his head against his shoulder, looking at him. "I'm sorry…anything I can do?"

"Just… Stay…" He knew he really didn't have to say that. Fandral wasn't going anywhere. He continued to run his hand over Fandral's chest.

After a short moment he shifted on the bed. He pulled himself up to sit, proping himself up on one arm. He leaned over Fandral and lightly pressed his lips against his.

"You don't even need to ask." He stayed laying down when Loki moved up, but lifted his head to kiss him back, trying to project his love into the kiss.

He made a small smile and kissed Fandral again. He brought his free hand up to the side of Fandral's face as he kissed him.

He only pulled back to pull himself up further and swing a leg over Fandral, kneeling over him sitting on his thighs. He started to remove the layers to his Asgardian get up he brought from home. Once he was free of it he leaned back down to recapture Fandral's lips.

He leaned up and propped himself up against the headboard, reaching down and running his hands over Loki's back, lightly raking his nails against the mans spine.

Loki smiled into the kiss and moved to press his hips against Fandral's. He had denied Fandral what he wanted yesterday and was going to make it up to him. That, and Loki just craved the attention right now… He just needed to feel apreciated.

He leaned in and lightly bit at Fandral's neck.

Fandral gasped softly, he nudged his face up, kissing Loki roughly before pulling him closer to his body, as close as he could at least. Runs his hands down and over his ass, bucking against him slightly.

Loki moved against the other man. He started to kiss him more passionately. He slipped his hands inbetween rubbing his hands over his ribs and stomach. He teased a bit by running his fingers along the waist band of his boxers. He shifted and arched his back moving down and kissing Fandral's collar bone and then moved to one of his nipples. He moved his tongue over it and kissed him.

He moaned against his skin, rocking up against his body before roughly raking his nails down Loki's back. "Loki," Moans softly and lifts up a bit, tilting his head down to kiss him and to push his tongue into Loki's mouth.

He opened his mouth wide into the kiss allowing the intruding tongue to explore his mouth. He moved his hands around Fandral's stomach some more before slipping his hand past the waistband of his shorts, lightly taking hold of his cock. He began to stroke him.

Fandral hummed lightly in appreciation, enjoying the sensations for a few moments before moving his hands down to the waistband of Loki's pants. "I want you, Loki." He mumbled, tilting his head up to kiss him roughly before snaking his way into Loki's underwear and wrapping a hand around his dick, his thumb lightly sweeping over the tip.

Loki moaned into the kiss and at the feeling of his hand on him, he instinctively bucked his hips into Fandral's gasp. He continued to stroke Fandral. The desire to have him in him was growing. He pulled back from the kiss so he was just a fraction of a centimeter away from their lips still touching. "Fandral… I want you to fuck me…" Be breathed out in a whisper, giving him another stroke of his length.

Giving his length one last stroke, Fandral removed his hand and started to tug down his own boxers, shifting up slightly to pull them off before moving to take Loki's off as well. Tilting his head up, he kissed Loki as he ran his hand over the other's back. He couldn't get enough of touching him, no matter what. Biting his lip, he smirked. "Your wish is my command." He replied, reaching over to grab the small vial of oil, specifically made for them.

Loki just moved with his hands, enjoying every touch. He watched very intently as Fandral had removed his own boxers and assisted in the removal of his own. He eyed the vial and smirked.

He slipped it out of Fandral's hands and poured a small amount on his hand before he worked it over Fandral's erection. He made sure he covered him with the oil thoroughly.

He closed his eyes for a few moments, groaning softly before pulling Loki back ontop of him, leaning up to nip his neck. "You on top." He mumbled as he kissed his way up to Loki's ear, shifting his hips slightly.

"Mmm, of course." He smirked mischeivously. He raised himself on his knees to move into a better position over Fandral. He kept a hand on Fandral's erection to keep it in place as he very slowly began to lower himself down onto his partner.

Loki bit his lower lip and let out a groan as he felt Fandral enter him. He'd stop here and there, briefly to allow himself to adjust properly to the man's size. This kept the initial pain to a minimum. Once comfortable with the intrusion he arched his back, keeping himself upright by keeping each hand on Fandral's thighs.

He slowly raised himself and lowered himself again over him, letting a few moans escape his lips.

Fandral moaned loudly, reaching down to grip Loki's hips and to urge him to move faster. "Loki~" He uttered, breathlessly. Fandral began to move with his lovers thrusts, rocking against him on ever down stroke, he dug his fingertips against Loki's side, breathing heavier.

Loki's breathing quickened as he moved, he moaned in pleasure and tilt his head back for a moment. He would enjoy every moment of this. It was the best way to distract his over working mind.

When his limbs started to get a bit tired of moving. He, not without frustration for himself, pulled off. He rolled over onto his back, tugging Fandral over him and spreading his legs, and looking up at him pleadingly, urging him to re-enter and continue.

Smirking, Fandral slowly slid back into Loki, his abdomen rubbing against Loki's cock with every movement he made. Rests his forearms on either side of Loki's head, he leaned down to kiss him, moving against his hips faster, rougher.

Loki rolled his head back on the pillow as Fandral re entered him and grabbed at the sheets on the bed. "Ngh.. Fandral.." He moaned out. Feeling Fandral's abdomen rubbing against his own cock at the same time as his thrusts just intensified the feeling.

He managed to force himself to pry his hands from the sheets and scrapped his fingers down the other man's back as he moved. He eventually found his hands on Fandral's ass, gripping and adding extra force into each thrust.

He rocked against Loki harder, almost shaking their bed with the force of their movements. "Loki.." He moaned loudly, dipping his head down to bite Loki's shoulder, almost breaking skin. He clenched his eyes shut, tightly as he ground against him, panting softly.

Loki made a small gasp has Fandral bit him and followed it with a moan, "Oh yes…" he rocked his hips with Fandral, rubbing himself against his stomach even more. The pressure building felt amazing, but he also so desperately wanted release from it.

He gave Fandral's ass a tight squeez and pushed his hips hard against him, trying to get him to dig as deep as possible. He didn't care if he couldn't walk properly the next day, he wasn't planning on going anywhere, really.

Obliging to Loki, he reached down to grab his hip, lifting him up slightly to reach a deeper angle, groaning Loki's name loudly as he did so. He slightly grunted with each thrust, his skin rubbing against Loki's length roughly, his eyes almost rolling back in pleasure as he felt his muscles tighten, feeling the familiar signs of his orgasm. Shifting so he didn't need to hold Loki up, he moved his hand between them to grasp Loki's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Loki took a sharp breath in and almost whimpered. He pulled a hand back, balled into a fist so tight his knuckles were white. He bit down to stop himself from letting out a noise that would definitely be deemed 'too loud' for their apartment neighbors.

The combination of Fandral's thrusting and his hand on his cock was too much. He made a series of noises consisting of moans and whimpers as he orgasmed, feeling his muscles tense as he spilled all over Fandral's hand and his own stomach. "Fandral…. fuck…."

Fandral moaned Loki's name as loud as he could, his thrusts growing frantic as his orgasm crept up on him, shaking his entire body as he roughly thrust into Loki's body, spilling himself inside of him as he tilted his head up to catch Loki's lips, grinding against him as he road out his orgasm, whimpering softly.

Even while attempting to recover from his own orgasm he still did what he could to move with Fandral to aid him in his release. He grit his teeth at the final thrust and it turned into a grin as he felt the warm release inside of him. He panted and kissed Fandral, still slowly rocking his hips with him to help him ride it out.

"I love you…" He panted and smiled up at him.

Closing his eyes, he almost collapsed against Loki, resting his cheek against his chest. "And I love you, Loki." He mumbled back, half drunk with pleasure. Lifting his head he kissed the other man softly, smiling at him.

He nuzzled against him, smiling and closed his eyes. He knew this wouldn't be a permanent fix. But it was enough to help for a little while. To clear his head, to feel loved and not like the biggest fuck up… He treasured every moment like this with Fandral like it would be their last. Because with Loki's luck, you never know…

He closed his eye's and wrapped an arm around the other man and slowly drifted off into a sleep. He could shower or bathe tomorrow… For now, he didn't want to move.


End file.
